Sucettes
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Red n'avait jamais parlé beaucoup. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Green ne l'avait jamais entendu dire plus de trois mots à la suite. Pourtant, il savait toujours se faire comprendre. En particulier lorsque Green était impliqué...


**Je me sens un peu mal de poster un lemon comme première fanfiction ici ! Bon, je fais rapidement un A/N pour dire que, ni Red, ni Green ne m'appartient.**

**Ceci est du yaoi, soit Boy X Boy!**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

_Sucettes_

Green regardait Red combattre contre un jeune dresseur, qui trop sûr de lui, pensait que le jeune brun serait une victoire facile. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Le champion avait envoyé son Pikachu, qui n'avait besoin d'aucun ordre pour combattre.

Pour être honnête, le champion de Jadielle était fasciné par Red. D'ailleurs, il l'avait toujours été. Son calme était aussi légendaire que sa personne, et son silence encore plus. Car Red, en dehors de très rares mots, ne laissait jamais entendre sa voix. Même lorsqu'il combattait, il indiquait à ses pokémons que faire à l'aide de signes, et de claquements de mains.

Green soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce combat était d'un ennui spectaculaire. Le gamin faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner, il devait lui reconnaitre ça, mais sérieusement, il n'y avait aucune stratégie dans ses mouvements, aucune réflexion. Red abattait les pokémons adverses à coup de Lance Flamme et de Lame d'Air en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Lorsque le dernier pokémon fut à terre, Green étira ses membres endoloris, et marcha jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux corbeau, posant une main sur son épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence.

— Allez Red, on a encore des courses à faire.

Le gamin les regarda quelques secondes avec confusion, avant de demander :

— Red comme le super méga champion qui vivait au Mont Argenté ?

Le dresseur hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Green. Celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais, mais au fil des années, il avait fini par connaitre le vocabulaire de Red à travers son corps, et ses gestes. Parfois, lorsqu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, Red avait la gentillesse d'écrire ce qu'il voulait dire sur un bout de papier ou autre. Mais là, il n'eut aucune difficulté à saisir le message. La façon dont Red venait de tirer sur son poignée montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps.

— Retourne t'entrainer, gamin. Lança Green au jeune dresseur qui les fixait avec de grands yeux.

— Tu es Green, n'est-ce pas ? Le champion de Jadielle ? Je peux avoir un autographe de vous deux ?! S'exclama-t-il, l'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles.

— Ecoute mon petit, on est pressés. Retourne faire ce que tu veux, mais laisse-nous tranquille.

Il sentit Red tirer une nouvelle fois sur son poignet, et se tourna vers lui, pour rencontrer des pupilles rouges, avant de sentir des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Oubliant momentanément le gamin ennuyant, il attrapa la nuque de son compagnon d'une main, et retira sa caquette de l'autre, pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau. Red avait le goût de la sucette à l'orange qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Il adorait les sucreries, et en particulier les sucettes, ce qui était un enfer pour Green.

Bientôt, ils durent se séparer, haletants, et rouges. Le champion se souvint du gamin qui était encore là avant que Red ne l'embrasse, et le chercha des yeux. Il était toujours à la même place, mais l'expression émerveillée que son visage arborait quelques secondes plus tôt (ou minutes, il ne savait plus vraiment), avait maintenant laissée place au dégout sur sa frimousse d'enfant. Le gamin ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, pour reconsidérer ses mots, et finalement fit une élégant :

— Beurk ! En tirant la langue, et partit. Red arborait un sourire satisfait, et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une sucette. Framboise…

* * *

— Red, tu as déjà mis un paquet de sucettes dans le panier ! s'exclama Green.

Son compagnon se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et mis quand même le second paquet de bonbons dans le panier. Green soupira, mais laissa passer, comprenant qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Red ne laisserait pas tomber ses sucreries. Il se demandait où le garçon aux cheveux noirs mettait tout ce sucre. Parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Il détailla Red, cherchant une partie de son corps qui pourrait contenir tout ce que Red mangeait, et son regard se posa sur… Oh du calme, Green. Pas dans le supermarché. Même s'il devait l'avouer, Red avait un corps particulièrement attirant.

A la caisse, il hésita quelques instants en voyant les boites de préservatifs. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien s'il lui en restait, mais il était bien trop gêné pour les prendre devant la caissière qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris. Quand est-ce qu'elles comprendront qu'il était pris ? Ce n'était pas comme si sa relation avec Red était un secret. Le brun n'avait aucun problème à l'embrasser en public, ou lui prendre la main. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui régla le problème des préservatifs, vu qu'il prit une des boites et l'ajouta sur le tapis roulant. Devant l'expression de la fille lorsque ses yeux naviguèrent d'un garçon à l'autre, Green regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il retint un rire, et jeta un regard en coin à Red qui souriait avec amusement.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement commun, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Red entourer sa taille.

— Red, laisse-moi ranger les courses d'abord.

Les mains pâles de son amant prirent les sacs de ses propres mains, et les posèrent au sol dans le couloir. Green retint un grognement lorsque les dents du brun vinrent titiller son oreille. Lorsque Red était excité, il lui faisait toujours comprendre comme ça. Ou en glissant une main sur son entrejambe, bien plus direct, lorsqu'il était particulièrement demandant.

Green frissonna en sentant la langue de son amant glisser dans cou, et abandonna toutes tentatives de résistance. Il espérait juste qu'ils arriveraient à atteindre la chambre, avant de finir sur le sol du couloir. Il remarqua distraitement que Pikachu venait de s'enfuir dans le reste de l'appartement, probablement vers la cuisine. La boule de poil jaune avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester à côté d'eux lorsque Red se collait au champion.

Green se retourna pour faire face à l'autre adolescent. Malgré son silence, Red restait un jeune de dix-sept ans aux hormones tout-à-fait fonctionnels. Les deux garçons collèrent leur bouche, comme si leur vie en dépendait, ne séparant leur lèvre que pour retirer le t-shirt de Green, qui finit à terre, avec leur veste respective. Red caressa le dos de son compagnon, pendant que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou avec ferveur. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, ce qui venant du brun était presque un miracle. Un miracle que Green était le seul à parvenir. Le champion de Jadielle mordilla la clavicule du jeune homme, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son estomac plat et terriblement excitant. Red leva les bras en l'air pour aider Green à retirer son t-shirt. Il le tira avec lui vers la chambre, sans même quitter la bouche de son amant qui s'amusait avec sa langue. Les doigts de Green sur sa ceinture l'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte, et il l'aida précipitamment à se débarrasser de son jean. Le vêtement fut rapidement par terre, comme le reste, et les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, pour tomber sur le lit, dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de bouches. Le pantalon de Green ne tarda pas à rejoindre son homologue, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent tous les deux en caleçon, sur le lit.

Si Red était avare de paroles, il ne l'était absolument pas avec les caresses. Il était toujours celui qui cherchait de nouvelles positions pour pimenter leurs galipettes, et Green aimait ça. Le brun appuya brièvement sur les épaules de son amant pour lui demander de s'allonger, et celui-ci accéda à sa requête muette. Red caressa le torse de ami d'enfance (et plus car affinités), avant de remplacer ses mains de sa bouche. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du coup de son amant, et suça à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au téton droit de Green, qu'il lécha, puis mordilla, arrachant un gémissement au corps en-dessous de lui. Il infligea le même traitement à celui de gauche, gagnant une nouvelle série de gémissements et de grognements. Il cercla le nombril de son amant, avant de descendre plus bas, à la limite de l'élastique du caleçon vert foncé. Il croisa deux yeux verts en relevant la tête, qui hochèrent la tête, en signe d'autorisation. Il fit glisser le dernier vêtement du jeune homme le long de ses longues jambes. Il lécha l'érection de Green sur toute la longueur, faisant jurer le jeune homme, et rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il continua son traitement encore quelques moments, et la vue de Red ainsi fut trop pour Green, qui se libéra avec un grognement. Le brun grimaça au goût amer qui emplit sa bouche, et s'assit sur ses talons. Green vit son expression, et se pencha vers lui pour lécher une goutte blanche au coin de bouche. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de son compagnon :

— Désolé, mais tu es juste trop doué, souffla-t-il.

Red rougit et baissa la tête embarrassé, faisant rire Green. Il trouvait ça tellement amusant que certaines choses ne gênaient pas le brun, alors qu'un compliment de sa part le faisait prendre une teinte carmine adorable, surtout tous compliments se rapportant de près ou de loin au sexe. (Pas qu'il avait besoin de le savoir.)

Green demanda à Red de lui présenter son dos, et fouilla dans la commode à côté du lit, pour en sortir une petite bouteille de couleur verte. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller, et laissa Green lui retirer son caleçon. Le champion de Jadielle ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, mais la vue de Red sur les genoux, devant lui et offert était terriblement érotique. Il se pencha au dessus du dos pâle, et déposa un baiser entre les deux omoplates, faisant s'échapper un soupir des lèvres de l'autre dresseur. Il enduit ses doigts de liquide vert, en glissa un dans l'intimité de son amant, gagnant un petit gémissement. Red n'était jamais très démonstratif de son plaisir, mais Green ne lui en voulait pas. Il ajouta un autre doigt, et Red se mordit la lèvre en sentant une pointe de douleur. Après quelques minutes de préparations et de caresses, Green jugea que le brun était prêt, et retira ses doigts. Le petit grognement de déception le fit sourire, et il déchira le paquet d'un préservatif pour l'enfiler, avant de pénétrer son amant qui enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il alla d'abord doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et attendit que Red lui demande d'aller plus vite.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, les laissant désespérés de plus de plaisir. Rapidement les deux laissèrent s'échapper des gémissements, cherchant l'un et l'autre plus de friction. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent. Red lâcha le coussin pour agripper les barreaux du lit, alors que Green s'enfonçaient plus profondément en lui.

Un mouvement plus fort que les autres fit arquer le dos de Red, ce qui, d'après Green, était hautement érotique, et il murmura d'une voix rauque qu'il n'utilisait que rarement :

— _Green_…

Le jeune homme se sentit plonger plus profondément dans le plaisir, au son de cette voix qu'il aimait tant, mais qui était si rare. Il glissa une main sous Red, pour se saisir de son sexe tendu, et le brun jura cette fois-ci, faisant courir des frissons dans tout le corps de son amant. Green se demandait parfois si Red savait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il estimait que oui, pour toutes les fois où un simple sourire aguicheur les avait lancé dans une partie de jambes en l'air endiablée.

D'un coup de reins brusque, il toucha de nouveau ce point si sensible chez Red, qu'il le transformait en un paquet d'hormones, et le laissait haletant et désireux. Le brun se cambra encore plus, révélant les formes de ses fesses musclées (et parfaites d'après le champion de Jadielle). Il serra les barreaux jusqu'à faire blanchirent les jointures de ses doigts déjà pâles. Green fit glisser une langue joueuse sur sa colonne vertébrale, et le dresseur grogna avec appréciation, faisant sourire son amant contre sa peau brulante.

Green cherchait maintenant à atteindre la prostate de Red à chaque coup, simplement pour le bonheur de l'entendre murmurer, et particulièrement quand c'était son prénom. Il sentit rapidement la tension se former dans le bas de son ventre, et se pencha vers l'oreille de Red, pour lui souffler :

— Red…J'y suis presque.

Une main pâle rejoint la sienne sur le sexe du brun, lui indiquant que celui-ci était proche également. Il se libéra en mordant l'épaule du brun, qui gémit de plaisir et de douleur. Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main, et Red s'effondra sur le lit. Green essuya sa main sur les draps, et roula sur le dos, son souffle erratique ralentissant doucement.

Une fois sa respiration calme et profonde, Green se rapprocha de son amant, pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots qu'il avait mis tant d'années à accepter :

— Je t'aime…

Red sortit la tête de l'oreiller, et le regarda de deux prunelles brillant d'amour. Il leva la main pour caresser la joue du possesseur de ces deux yeux verts desquels il se savait désespérément amoureux. Green sourit, car il savait que c'était ainsi que Red lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il disait ces mots. Et cette fois-ci, il eut encore plus. Le brun vient se coller à lui, et entremêla leurs doigts, avant de murmurer si doucement que Green n'aurait pas pu l'entendre sans le silence de la chambre :

— Moi aussi je t'aime…

Et les deux dresseurs s'endormirent avec le sourire, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Ding ! Dong !_

Le son si spécifique de la sonnette réveilla Green, qui ouvrit des yeux encore plein de sommeil. Il prit quelques secondes pour contempler la forme endormie de Red à côté de lui, et résista à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches corbeau.

_Ding ! Dong !_

Il attrapa son caleçon qui trainait par terre, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, maudissant les personnes de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

Il fut particulièrement surpris de voir Soul et Silver en ouvrant la porte. Silver fit un sourire amusé en voyant le suçon qui s'étendait dans le cou de Green.

— Bonjour Green ! S'exclama la jeune fille, avec un énorme sourire. Qui pourrait croire que cette gamine avait réussi à battre Red et à le faire redescendre du Mont Argenté ? Il ne lui en était d'ailleurs jamais assez reconnaissant.

— Bonjour vous deux, répondit le champion. Entrez, entrez.

Il se poussa de l'embrasure de la porte pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Le sourire moqueur de Silver s'agrandit en voyant les vêtements dispersés çà et là.

— Où est Red ? Demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

— Il dort encore, grommela Green, le rouge aux joues.

— Ouais, vos activités de hier soir ont du être sacrément fatigantes pour qu'il se réveille après toi, ironisa le roux, en lançant un regard entendu à la brunette à côté de lui. Laquelle pouffa quand Green piqua un fard mémorable.

Red émergea alors de la chambre, lui aussi seulement vêtu de son caleçon, déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Green, un autre sur la joue de Soul, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, et fit un hochement de tête à Silver en guise de bonjour. Puis il disparut sans la cuisine.

— Red, toujours égale à lui-même. Imperturbable dans toutes les situations, ou presque. Intervint sarcastiquement Silver, en coulant un regard à Green, qui grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles.

C'est lors de matins comme celui-ci, que Soul se disait que ça avait vraiment valu le coup de grimper ce maudit Mont Argenté, et d'avoir détrôné Red…

...

**Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça… J'ai un esprit bien trop tordu ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)**

**Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Même en anglais, si vous ne parlez pas bien le français. Au contraire ! )**


End file.
